Great Healing Soulmates
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: On this special day, the FIRST EVER Miz-K Crossover for JoJo. In this fic, non-canon to BOTH parties, Josuke Higashikata meets the girl of his dream, namely one that is like him. But she's not what she appears to be. Rated T for foul language and violence. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NANAO!


**_Disclaimer:_** _NOTE that the names of each Stand is in their English Adaptation, since the original names were copyright. I DO NOT own either fandom in this crossover, and do not reflect towards its respective creators. Thank you._

* * *

One evening, a woman was escaping from a small building in a city, as she was running for her life. She whimpered, as she was sobbing, "No… Help me… Don't let them get me…"

She kept running off, as two female figures watched on, as their captive was making their escape.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, the girl, covered in a black shadow, was in the forest, hiding from her torturous moment. She decided to lie by the tree, until tomorrow morning.

This, of course, is where this story begins…

* * *

 ** _Morioh Town – 1999_**

* * *

A boy in a blue school uniform was walking down the street, as he was heading home from school. He has a black pompadour with golden emblems of an anchor, peace sign, and a heart on his uniform. He was feeling sluggish, as he moaned, "Man, what a day. I mean, I had a huge quiz in class. I bet there's a lot a students that passed it."

He sighed and moaned, "I got me a 75, which is close. I just wish I had a smarter brain."

He was met with another boy with short black hair, an X-shaped scar on his face, and with a blue uniform. He called, "Yo, Josuke! You going home?"

"Yeah…" Josuke said, "Just a bit uneasy about today. Got a 75 in the test."

"Damn! You had big score. I only got a 34. Man, that sucks."

"It's not that, Okuyasu. I mean, it's tough to study to maintain perfection. Man, Mom's going to kill me, knowing I got this score. All this stuff going on, including the issue with the bow and arrow… I wish I can take a break, now and then…"

"You think so? I wish I could help. But thinking makes my head hurt."

"Yeah, and Koichi's staying after school, doing activities. Man, I wish I had to be in a club."

The boy you see here is Josuke Higashikata, 15 years old, and is a student in a school near Morioh Town. However, this person has a very bizarre quirk that a lot of people know… including his friends. However, he's about to meet someone that could change his life.

* * *

They continued walking, as a girl was walking down the street, downtown in Morioh. She was a beautiful girl in long green hair, a white shirt, and a blue skirt. She had huge breasts, though a bit smaller. A few of the girls in green uniforms, the very same uniforms that were worn in Josuke's school, were talking about her, as she was holding her schoolbag, onto her huge bosom. She looked at the window, viewing dresses, as she clutched herself tight. She was whispering to herself, as she felt uneasy. She then sighed and said, "This is terrible…"

She held up a cellphone and texted a message to her friends.  
" _Morioh is OK. I'll text soon on something cool. L8r._ "

She walked off, and then suddenly went passed Josuke and Okuyasu. The girl walked far away, until Okuyasu stopped and asked, "Whoa, hey, Josuke! Did you see that?"

Josuke asked, "Huh? You mean her?"

Okuyasu said, "Yeah. But I cannot get her. She's not from our school, but… But she looks beautiful in lettuce hair."

"Lettuce? I think you mean green. Hmm… Never seen her before. You think she's-."

"Oh, who knows? Careful, I think she might be someone that evil."

Josuke walked to her and said, "Excuse me, Miss?"

The girl stopped, but she dropped her bag. She panicked, as she picked it up. Josuke helped her and said, "Here… You need help?"

"Thanks…"

Josuke looked at the bag and looked at her name. He whispered, " _Nanao Kashima…_ "

She took her bag from his hands and huffed, "Would you mind not-?"

She gasped, as she looked at her face. She gasped, "AAAAAAAAAAGH! No! Please, get away!"

She crawled back and sobbed, "Ju-ju-ju-just go easy on me! I'm still young!"

Josuke asked, "Eh? What are you talking about?"

She said, "Your hair… You're one of those guys! You want to take advantage of me! You delinquents are all alike!"

She added, as she picked up her bag, "But I know that _you're_ a good person, at heart. But I cannot go near you, especially with that hairdo!"

She walked off, as Josuke growled, "What did she say-?"

Okuyasu said, "Take it easy, Josuke! She thinks you're a bad guy, being you dress-."

"NO!" Josuke roared, "That's not the point! What the hell did she say about my hair? It's inexcusable!"

Okuyasu restrained him, as Josuke was enraged, because the girl, Nanao, insulted his hair, for no good reason. Even so, Josuke doesn't like it, reason or not, and he snaps into a violent rage, when given the chance. Apparently, their first encounter was a one-time fling. But not the last…

* * *

The next day, Josuke was walking home from school with Koichi, a short boy with pale blonde hair. He was told about this girl he met, and was amazed. Koichi said, "Hey, Josuke, curious… Did you know who this girl was?"

Josuke said, "No idea. But after she called me a delinquent, and insulted my hair, I lost my cool. Sadly, she's long gone, after I snapped."

"I get it. She thinks of you as a thug, though in reality, you're a nice guy."

"Yeah. But this girl… It's like…"

"Such an aura of green? Well, I don't think she's that evil. But her name… Nanao Kashima… It seemed familiar."

"Yeah, you telling me? This Nanao girl seemed weird."

"Really? What did she have with her?"

"Well, she had her schoolbag. I noticed, behind her hair, she has a bow and arrow."

Koichi gasped, "Wait a sec, Josuke! She has a bow and arrow?"

He explained, "She could be a Stand User! Do you remember?"

Josuke said, "Huh… Now that you mention it, she could be the one that harbors the bow and arrow that she stole from Keicho Nijimura! Could she be that Stand User that is causing havoc in town?"

He shook his head and said, "No… I don't think that works. She's completely innocent. Stand Users are usually drawn to each other, but this girl… She's no different."

Koichi said, "I guess you're right. So, she's obviously a normal person. But we cannot be sure. Let's hope she's not like Yukako…"

"Her? As if. If Yukako ever saw a girl like her, with those huge boobs, she'd flip."

"Hey, Josuke… Please don't do anything to agitate her, like that…"

A shriek was made, as Josuke asked, "What was that?"

Koichi called, "I don't know! We better go see!"

They rushed to the bushes and found Nanao, lying on the ground, slowly being turned to stone. She cried, "AAGH! What just happened to me?"

Josuke cried, "HER! The girl from before!"

Nanao shrieked, "AAGH! The thug from the other day!"

Koichi cried, "OH, NO! She's turning to stone! It's a Stand's doing!"

Josuke asked, "What happened to you?"

Nanao sobbed, "I don't know! One minute, I was walking around town, and suddenly, I tripped and fell, and my leg was bitten! Suddenly, some jerk stole my bow and arrow, and-. LOOK, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I don't want to be a stone statue!"

Josuke said, "This is bad… She _does_ have the bow and arrow!"

Nanao's body was stone, halfway, as she pleaded, "Uh, can you help me?"

He went to her and said, "It's alright. I'm friendly. Besides, can a thug try to save you from being a stone monument? Well, not Angelo… except he's a landmark."

Koichi cried, "You have to hurry! She's going to lose breathing!"

Nanao was moaning, as she held his shoulders. She sobbed, "Please… Save me…"

She then went closer to his face and kissed him. Koichi gasped, "OH, MY GOD! SHE KISSED HIM!"

Nanao's body was completely stone, after the first kiss. Her body went rigid, with her eyes closed, and her lips puckered. Josuke blushed, "What the-? What the hell?"

Koichi sobbed, "We're too late… She's dead. This girl is completely stone and lifeless!"

Josuke felt her stone bosom and said, "Huh… Not quite. I feel a heartbeat, very weak. She may be stone, but at least she's still alive. Nothing _Shining Diamond_ wouldn't do."

He unleashed a pink and silver metallic figure from within his body, and clamped onto Nanao's stone head. Her body started to shine and glow, and suddenly, her skin started to crumble into pieces of stones and pebbles. Nanao's entire body was freed from her stone tomb, and regained her skin color. She collapsed onto Josuke's arms and was passed out. He said, "There, good as new."

Nanao moaned, as she was motionless and weak, "Ungh… I'm… I'm alive? How did I-?"

Koichi smiled and said, "Oh, thank goodness."

Josuke smiled, "Jeez, don't scare me like that! I mean, you kissed me, and suddenly you became a stone ornament. Unfortunately, you're still beating from within, so I fixed that."

Nanao blushed, as she asked, "Huh? How did I-? Oh, dear…"

She held up a pair of glasses and said, "But normally, if my body is stone and rigid, all life signs would be depleted, and I would be dead, like a withered husk, except my body would be everlasting… But…"

She wailed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY ARCHERY KIT!"

He asked, "Archery Kit?"

Koichi called, "That explains it! She's NOT the Stand User!"

Josuke asked, "Okay, listen… What happened yesterday, you and I were just having a bit of a tiff, after you insulted me. But I'll let it slide, if you can tell me who stole your bow and arrow. Believe me, I know what goes on, but you wouldn't understand."

Nanao said, as she was dizzy, "You… would? I don't know… It's not my nature to help you, since… Well… I wish I could know who the person was that snatched my bow and arrow."

Josuke said, "Look, I can assist you… but I cannot take you home. Mom may flip, if she sees you with me, thinking you're my girlfriend or something. And I may look like a thug, but I'm just kind and well-matured."

Koichi said, "Well, not really… How about this? Since I can't bring her to my place, because Yukako may be spying on me, how about she stays at Okuyasu's?"

Nanao asked, "Really? You'd protect me, for saving my life?"

Josuke smiled, "I would do that. I mean, you are robbed by some unknown person who turns you into stone, but I can help you get it back."

She blushed and hugged him, "Thank you! Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!"

She giggled, as her huge breasts smooshed onto Josuke's chest. Josuke gulped, "URK! Her… her ample bosom… So soft… What is she doing?"

Nanao let go, and then blushed, "OOPS! Sorry. Did I mean to bow to you? I'm sorry if my breasts were in the way. Forgive me… I have small breasts. I'm just jealous of those with a bigger chest than mine…"

She held her chest and was embarrassed, "I'm such a flat person…"

Koichi asked, "Huh? You got it all wrong. You're an amazing woman with-."

Nanao roared, "With what? SAY IT! My boobs are that small! Just admit it, damn it!"

Koichi was lost in words, as Josuke sighed, "She's helpless without her archery kit, but insecure over her boobs? That's just _great_ …"

They escorted her to Okuyasu's place, as a figure was watching on, in complete concern, in the shadows. Could this person be responsible for Nanao's sudden transformation?

* * *

At Okuyasu's, a huge abandoned building, Okuyasu was growling, as he was told by Josuke about the girl he met. And more importantly, she is to stay at his place, since it'll ask questions, if she were to stay in Josuke's or Koichi's place.

"So, you're saying that someone, probably a mysterious being, turned this girl to stone, and is somewhere in Morioh? And moreover, she had a bow and arrow, but not the same bow and arrow that was used by my bro?"

Josuke said, "That's pretty much it. Nanao's outside, so she wants to wait a bit. I don't want her to know, but… It seems that it's a work of a Stand."

Koichi said, "How can you be sure? Nanao was attacked, turned rock solid, and suddenly panicked."

Okuyasu smiled, "Eh, I'm okay with her… especially since she insulted your hair like that. But she doesn't know that. Still, for someone to kiss you, as a final wish… That's bizarre."

Josuke said, "Well, I'm going to call Mr. Jotaro about this. I can't let her stay at my place, since Mom will think that Nanao's my girlfriend… and definitely not Koichi's place."

Koichi sighed, "Yeah. If Yukako somehow saw me with another woman, she'll flip. Plus, gigantic boobs are not my type of a girlfriend. Still… She seemed insecure about her chest. And even so, she says that she's too ashamed to admit it."

Okuyasu said, "She's gotta grow some, and I don't mean her boobs! You saw what happened, today! I missed it, because I was home. I don't think hiding her in a run-down building is good enough. Plus, Dad may spook her."

Josuke said, "Well, she'll understand. For now, all we know is that the Stand User that attacked Nanao… He or she could be what we're looking for – the same Stand that killed Keicho Nijimura, and stolen the bow and arrow."

Koichi replied, "Or… it could be a different Stand User that mistook Nanao's bow and arrow for _THE_ bow and arrow. Either way, she's not safe out here."

Josuke said, "I'm going to go tell her, then I'm going to make a phone call. You make sure not to do anything perverted, Okuyasu."

Okuyasu barked, "Come on, bro! I'm not into that! Besides, there's a fine line between me being in love and me being a badass! And unfortunately, my love is for food, since I hardly do any cooking here!"

Koichi replied, "We'll be providing the care for her. She'll stay with you, for a while, so we can recover her equipment. But… We have to make sure that she doesn't know about us, or our Stands. She could be the enemy, if she were to see our Stands, so mum's the word on our Stands."

Okuyasu added, "Even so, if she did or did not have one, she wouldn't even see it."

Josuke sighed, "Great… Anyways, let's go tell her."

He walked out to the front yard, as Nanao was waiting for him. She called to him, "Oh, Josuke!"

Josuke said, "Nanao, listen… We talked this over, and you're staying with Okuyasu."

Nanao asked, "You mean that guy over there? Well, I suppose. Couldn't I stay with you? You have a video game system. I love video games!"

He groaned, "Look, Mom may question you, saying you're my girlfriend, but-."

She blushed heavily, as he griped, "Oh, _great!_ You had to play the beet red card! I'm saying you can't stay with me!"

Nanao nodded, "Sorry… But… How about you little friend's house?"

Koichi replied, "Oh, no, no, that's fine. Besides, I, _sort of,_ already have a date…"

He thought, "What a liar I am… I'm doing this, not for her safety, but for mine…"

She replied, "Okay. I guess I can stay. But please recover my bow and arrow… It's all I got. And I'm scared of what'll happen to me next…"

He asked, "Any idea how it all happened? I mean, you can tell us. Were you bitten?"

Nanao responded, "No… I did remember some things… Let's see…"

She thought, until she remembered, "Well, when I came here, via a bus, I wanted to check out the local anime shops, but most of the huge stores were far away. A man even offered me to head to a place called Kameyu, but… Well, to make a long story short, I was walking down the street, enjoying the view of Morioh's beautiful greenery. And then suddenly, my legs suddenly gave out, and I was thrown into the spot I was about to be turned to stone by. I couldn't recall his or her face, but the minute I was on the ground, that person stole my bow and arrow for Archery Club. And then you came, and-."

She gulped, as she turned away, "Oh, god… I was about to die, until my prince saved me! It was true love's first kiss!"

Koichi shrieked, "KISS?!"

Josuke gasped, "Prince?! Uh, no need to be rude, but… I'm no prince. I didn't kiss you. _You_ kiss _me_."

She blushed, and then said, "Uh… Well, that's not how I remembered it. Or it could be because I was losing my vision, seeing you, the minute I was turned to stone."

Josuke thought, "Yeah… It does give you a loss of vision, when being petrified. I bet that is the Stand User's power, hurting this innocent girl."

He said, "Look, Okuyasu will take care of you. I'll come back, eventually."

Nanao held his hand and said, "Really? Thank you."

She whispered, "I love you…"

She ran inside, as Koichi said, "Strange girl."

Josuke said, "You said it. She even said that she loves me. It's not like I'm going to love her back. We have no similarities towards each other. Besides, if she was turned to stone longer, and her body gave out, Shining Diamond would make her a soft and beautiful corpse."

He was referring to his Stand, Shining Diamond. It has the power to heal people and repair injuries and anything broken. Sadly, the only thing it cannot do is bring people back from the dead. It was a lesson learned, when he tried to revive his grandfather, Ryuhei Higashikata. If he were to revive Nanao, later than usual, she'd already been dead.

Koichi said, "That makes sense. Mr. Jotaro said that you cannot bring the dead back to life."

Josuke and Koichi walked off, as Josuke concluded, "I'm just glad I did that to the girl. Now all that's left is to find the Stand User responsible."

Nanao was watching by the window, as she viewed them leaving. She sighed, "Oh… Josuke…"

Okuyasu said, "Forget him, babe. You got Okuyasu Nijimura in your protection. Besides, I'm much of a bodyguard to him."

Nanao said, "Thanks. You're such a good friend to him… This Josuke Higashikata… I wish I had someone like him…"

Okuyasu smiled, "Well, don't worry. We got plenty of time. Plus, I know you wanted to play games, but I don't think we will… This house is a shamble, since my Dad owned it."

Nanao sighed, "No electricity… Shame. Tell me, Okuyasu, do you live alone?"

Okuyasu replied, "Well, no… Just me and my Dad… I had a big bro, Keicho Nijimura, but he died recently."

She whimpered, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

He groaned, "No, it's fine… I'm just happy that he saved me, because of what he's done. I can't say what, but he told me I was holding him back. But I knew that he cared for me, since we're family."

She asked, "So, where's your Dad?"

He pointed at a box and said, "Oh, he's over there. Hey, Dad! Haven't seen you in a while!"

A huge green blob-like creature appeared, wearing a red shirt and short, with hair sticking out. It had a bulbous nose and a disfigured face. It smiled at Nanao, and waved to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She shrieked in horror, and then fainted.

He huffed, "Baby. Don't they know my father when they see one?"

Mr. Nijimura, the blob-shaped creature, giggled, as he went to see Nanao's body. She came to, and then sobbed, "No… Please, get away!"

Okuyasu said, "Oh, calm down! This is my Pops! That's my father…"

She asked, "Oh? Why is he-?"

Okuyasu explained, "It's a long story, but you wouldn't understand. Apparently he had an accident, and he became that way."

Nanao looked at Mr. Nijimura and then examined him. She then said, adjusting her glasses, "Still… This man… this thing… Was your father like this?"

Okuyasu said, "Well, no. He still kept the picture of our family, when we were kids. Even as a grotesque creature, he's still my Dad, and he knows who he was."

His father smiled, as he extended his hand to her. He gasped, and then gagged, "Uh… no thank you… But thanks…"

Nanao sighed, "This sucks… I'm stuck with this guy and his father… I have nothing to do…"

She pulled out her schoolbag and said, "Well, since I have time, I have to study. You got candlelight here?"

She pulled out some textbooks, as Okuyasu asked, "Say, what's with the egghead kit?"

Nanao smiled, "Well, I'm studying, and I have exams, coming up. I may not look it, but I am a genius."

Okuyasu smirked, and realized, "A genius? Hmm…"

He offered, "Hey, listen, can you do me a favor, uh, Kashima?"

She asked, "Huh?"

Meanwhile, as Josuke's house, he called Jotaro Kujo, his nephew who's actually older than him, about what goes on. He explained, "So, that's pretty much it. Strange girl gets mugged, and then she suddenly gets her bow and arrow stolen."

Jotaro said, over the phone, "So… Be careful, Josuke, whoever stolen the girl's bow and arrow could be an enemy Stand User. Also, keep an eye on that Kashima girl. No one knows for sure, but she can't be trusted."

Josuke said, "Right. Thank you."

He hung up, as he sighed, "This is just _great_ … Now I have trust issues with the girl that kissed me?"

* * *

The next day at school, Okuyasu was coming to Josuke with his test sheet. He held it up and said, "Josuke, I don't know what happened, but I blame you, you bastard!"

He showed his score: A PERFECT 100!

He cheered, "That Kashima girl is lucky! And to this, I usually get a headache, when I study!"

Josuke smiled, "Hey, congrats, man! A perfect score, I'm proud-. Wait… Did you cheat?"

Okuyasu smiled, "Even better! This Kashima girl… She's a Brainiac!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

 **XXXXX**

After school, they met up with Koichi, and he was amazed by Okuyasu's perfect score. He cried, "I don't believe it! You got a 100 in your test sheet?"

Okuyasu smirked, as Josuke said, "Apparently, our chest-blushing damsel-in-distress is a certified egghead. Okuyasu studied with her, all night long, and then went to Tonio's after that, for a meal."

Okuyasu smiled, "Oh, yes! And you wouldn't believe the outcome from it! Kashima was enjoying the pasta, and she suddenly gasped in horror, and she had her boobs expanded… by _three_ centimeters!"

Josuke growled, "Figures…"

Koichi said, "Well, the chef at Tonio's does serve to people with problems. Maybe Nanao's insecurity set off Tonio, and make her feel better."

Josuke huffed, "I would treat her to Tonio's, but I cannot trust myself to go back. One day in Tonio's, and I ended up mistaking him for the enemy, and get to wash his kitchen, while Okuyasu pigs out!"

Okuyasu grinned, "Well, you're gonna believe what Nanao did, at my home. She'll tell you what happened."

At Okuyasu's house, later on, they met with Nanao, as Nanao cheered, "Oh, hell yeah! Did you see that? Does Okuyasu treat me to food, and knows the perfect place? This Tonio guy's a genius! LOOK!"

She shook her huge breasts and said, "THREE WHOLE CENTIMETERS!"

Josuke grumbled, "You're still happy, even if your boobs get bigger?"

Nanao sighed, "Yeah… But three centimeters isn't enough. Just not big enough."

She held her huge chest and sighed, "But still, one inch is fine…"

Koichi sighed, "There she goes again… Three centimeters bigger, and she still pouts."

Joskue said, "Come on, it's not the end of the world. I just like you for who you are, even with your breasts even bigger than before."

Nanao smiled, "You mean it? Well, you don't mind if I grew another inch, right?"

The boys screamed, "NO!"

Okuyasu said, in disgust, "Believe me… You two should've seen how she molded into a bigger chest… Uh… Let's talk privately. I, uh…"

Josuke nodded, and he and Koichi went to the hallway to talk about what Nanao did at Tonio's.

 _It was at Tonio's, an Italian Restaurant owned by Tonio Trussardi, a Stand User who creates food to help people. Nanao was having some spaghetti marinara, and Okuyasu was having the Spaghetti Alla Puttanesca. Nanao's chest started to bulge, after eating half of the dish. She was gasping for shock, as Okuyasu stepped back. And then suddenly…  
 **SPLOOSH!  
** Nanao's chest and breasts exploded into a shower of entrails and blood. But by the time her wounds recovered quickly, her breasts returned to its natural shape, but bigger by one inch. Of course, she covered herself, since her bra was destroyed, during the explosion. She blushed heavily and sobbed, "Okuyasu… Uh…"_

 _He removed his blazer and covered herself. She moaned, "How embarrassing…"_

Koichi cried, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT? She suffered Tonio's Stand, and had this shift in her body?"

Josuke said, "Yeah. We had this food before, and suddenly, she just experienced how Tonio's Stand works."

Okuyasu sighed, "The sad part was she almost got us kicked out, after her bra exploded. Damn it! I know it's a public place, but she almost got naked!"

Josuke said, "Well, we're glad she's okay. Man, I can't believe I missed it! She's completely obsessed over her boobs."

He said, "I'm going to go comfort her, okay?"

They stepped in, as Nanao was petrified in fear. She saw an arrow, near her legs, and sobbed, "No… Please, not again… Josuke, save me…"

She held up her arrow, as she cried, "THIS IS _MY_ ARROW!"

The boys gasped, as Koichi called, "And there's a note attached to it!"

Josuke read the note:  
 _Attention, you rogue ninja,  
We are coming after you, and finish the job. One more thing, your little male harem won't work against me. This jerk, Josuke Higashikata, better not interfere, or else you're going back to being a monument for a worthless little ninja. I know where you are, and I WILL finish you off, for good.  
From…_

Josuke said, "It's not signed by anybody."

He crumpled the note, as he snarled, "Bastard!"

Okuyasu yelled, "Yeah, that son of a bitch has no right to torment a-."

They paused, as Koichi asked in shock, "Wait… A ninja?"

They turned to her, as Nanao whistled by herself. She said, "Uhhhhh… They think I'm a ninja, being I have a sexy build, and luxurious hair… like in _Soul Cailbur_. They had a hot ninja in red, Taki, and she's got humun-, humunnnnn…"

She held her breasts again and blushed, "Great… Even when I brag, in nerd lingo, I get embarrassed and outclassed by a fictional character!"

Josuke said, "She's got a point. So, it seems whoever is after you… knows your identity. We can find the sicko that is stalking you, and we'll beat his ass for you."

Nanao blushed, as she kneeled to him, "Oh, please protect me, Josuke! Please… I don't even want to be treated badly…"

Josuke smiled and said, "I'll protect you."

Koichi said, "We ALL will. You got protection from the three of us!"

Okuyasu shouted, "Yeah! We'll smash that bastard's face off, and make him think twice about threatening you!"

Nanao wiped her tears and giggled, "Thank you…"

Josuke and friends decided to fight off Nanao's stalker. The only thing is… how to find the person?

* * *

The next day, Josuke met with his friends and explained why Nanao is not here.

"After what happened with our stalker, I left Nanao with Jotaro at the Morioh Grand Hotel. Don't worry. He's been in these experiences, before."

Koichi sighed, "That's a relief. Mr. Jotaro will watch over her."

Josuke added, "Only now, we need to find the punk that harmed Nanao, the other day. One minute, she's happy in Morioh, the next, she's become timid."

Okuyasu said, "Well, I don't believe the whole _Ninja_ BS. She's no ninja. And besides, they shouldn't be here; just in the sewers."

Josuke moaned, "Wrong canon, Okuyasu."

Koichi stated, "But if she _is_ a ninja, which she's not, she would've told us, since we gained her trust. Besides, if she were, then they'd attack us, too."

Josuke said, "Nevertheless, we're hunting down the bastard, and telling him to leave Kashima alone!"

Okuyasu chuckled, "You're into her, are you?"

Josuke gasped, "WHAT? No, I mean… Look, shut up, dude! Are you going to help me, or not?"

Okuyasu said, "Yeah, sure. Just save some for me, on beating this guy's ass, for hurting Kashima!"

Josuke smiled, "Deal. Koichi, you can help, too. See if you can locate this person, if you can."

Koichi nodded, "Right. I can try, but it'll be hard."

Josuke replied, "We only recovered the arrow, which is a normal looking arrow, but all that's left is the bow. Whoever has that is our thief and stalker."

They ran out, hunting down the person that is haunting Nanao, from behind the scenes. The clues were exact: This person can turn her to stone, knows of her extremely well, and is possibly a Stand User; not only that, he or she has Nanao's archery bow. Josuke believes it's a Stand User, but who?

Minutes passed by, and Josuke was looking for the person that wants to hurt Nanao. Just then, he saw a kunai knife on the tree, and it had a note on it. He read it, as he spotted it.

" _Give us the girl. Or else!  
You want to save her life, come get her…_"

The note ended there, as it was ripped off from the bottom. Josuke used his Shining Diamond to repair the note. The note reformed into whole, and Josuke read the full note.

" _Give us the girl. Or else!  
You want to save her life, come get here the park, alone. Do not bring your friends, because if you do, the girl dies. Remember, the park at 4pm.  
Signed, you'll know when you get there._"

"That bastard!" He roared, as he dashed off to the park. He thought, "I can't bring Okuyasu and Koichi into this. If that happens, Nanao's dead. I can't risk that."

He made it to the park, as he called, "Four in the afternoon. I made it. HEY! WHOEVER YOU ARE, I WON'T LET YOU HURT NANAO, ANYMORE! Now, give back her bow and arrow! That's not yours!"

A voice called from behind the tree, "Why should I, Josuke Higashikata? You should know who I am by now…"

It remained in the tree, as it spoke in a female voice, "Tell me… Do you love her?"

Josuke whispered, "A girl? She did it?"

He bellowed, "Who are you? I have no qualms with you, but you better not piss me off! Nanao's safe somewhere, where you cannot-!"

"She's at the Morioh Grand Hotel? Of course. See, I know where she is, at all times… If you love her, you're going to have to accept it."

"I came alone, as you requested… now what the hell do you want?"

"You should know… by now…"

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BITCH!"

"SHEESH! Must you insult me? Fine…"

She stepped out, as she was a 17-year old girl in long silver hair, a white school uniform, and an eyepatch. Josuke gasped, "Eh? What is she?"

The girl smirked, "So, you came to take me prey, eh? Lemme see what you have, boy."

Josuke shivered, "Wait… That sort of aura… The kunai, shuriken, and the arrow… That was you, wasn't it? You're a ninja!"

"Close. A ninja master… Well, be I a master to my students…"

"Huh? Wait, who are you?"

She smirked, "Watch your tone, youngster! Ye best to face me in combat, Sir Josuke!"

He cried, "Look, I'm not kidding! If you're her, the girl who's stalking Nanao Kashima, I'm asking you to leave her alone!"

The girl pouted, "You're no fun. It's not easy being only _Forever Seventeen_ , while being only over 70."

"WHA-? YOU'RE HOW OLD?"

"I can divulge my age to you, boy! But I _can_ give you sage advice. I am _NOT_ the stalker. I have her bow and arrow, and I want her out of Morioh Town."

Josuke snarled, "You… Don't lie to me, you brat! You turned Nanao into stone, did you?"

The girl gasped, and then cried, "Huh? But I didn't-?"

"JOSUKE!" Okuyasu called, as he ran with Koichi to the park, finding Josuke.

Koichi cried, "BAD NEWS! It's about Kashima! She-!"

He then asked, "Josuke… Who's she?"

Josuke snarled, "No idea… But safe to assume that _she's_ responsible."

The girl cried, "WAIT A MINUTE! You said that I-!"

Koichi shouted, "WAIT! If she did to Nanao, then why did Nanao get kidnapped, after she left the Morioh Grand Hotel?"

They all gasped, as Okuyasu growled, "Darn! And I was hoping to bust this loli's head."

The girl smiled, "Just try, you punk! Even with that right hand of yours, you lack skill, lad!"

Okuyasu snarled, "What did you say to me, you little-?"

Josuke called, "HOLD EVERYTHING!"

They stopped, as Josuke said, "First off… if it wasn't you… Who was it?"

Meanwhile, far away in a grassy area of the forest, Nanao was tied in rope, as she was sobbing in fear. Another girl appeared, similar to the one from the park, except she has tan skin and a blue outfit. She stared at her and said, "I was hoping to have you as a lawn ornament… but guessing not… I warned Josuke Higashikata not to intervene. And you brought this upon yourself, child."

Nanao wept, as she sobbed, "Please, don't turn me into stone again."

The second girl smiled, "Oh, I have a better idea… I can lure you in, and best this Josuke Higashikata, and make a clean kill. Win-win."

She scowled, "Of course, if my dumb twin sister didn't provide the interference, I would've succeeded. You had to leave the hotel, after he warned you not to."

Nanao sobbed, "Mr. Jotaro was giving me a disturbing aura… Forgive me… but… I HAD TO LEAVE! He scared me!"

She slapped Nanao and said, "SHUT UP! And stay where you are, you little punk!"

Josuke arrived, as he called, "YOU!"

He and the boys appeared, as Okuyasu shouted, "WHOA! TWO OF THEM?"

Koichi called, "You must be the other girl that Kikuko mentioned. You're Sakurako!"

Sakurako said, as she emerged from the bushes, "That's right… I have your girlfriend… and you're not taking her-!"

 **WHOOSH!  
** Nanao was pulled towards Josuke, using The Hand, Okuyasu's Stand, and Okuyasu said, "Hah! Nice try, old hag, but you're in The Hand's range! One swipe in the air, and Kashima goes back to the arms of Josuke!"

Josuke asked Nanao, "Did she hurt you?"

"Not yet…" She sobbed, "I can't believe that she's been hurting me."

Josuke called, "Why would you do such a thing? You used your sister to bait us in, and you lured us into a trap, just so you can kill her?"

Koichi called, "You're uncouth! You should be grateful, you demonic woman!"

Sakurako said, "Am I? No big deal. Besides, I only did it to learn more about the Kashima girl… Too bad you're never going to find out…"

Nanao cried, "JOSUKE!"

 **STAB!  
** An arrow stabbed onto the back of Josuke, as they all gasped. Sakurako smiled, "You can keep her… for now. The next time we meet, with you two lovebirds holding each other, it'll be your last!"

She disappeared, as Koichi cried, holding Josuke, "Josuke! You okay!"

Nanao cried, "JOSUKE, NO! Please… Please don't die…"

Josuke moaned, "No, I'm fine… Just take me… ungh…"

Nanao and Koichi carried Josuke away, as he was bleeding from his wound. Okuyasu called to the forest, "HEY, YOU GODDAMNED OLD HAG! NEXT TIME _WE_ SEE YOU, I'M GOING TO SMASH YOUR FACE IN, HAG OR NO HAG! HEARTLESS OLD BITCH!"

He marched off, as he complimented himself, "Sure told her straight, Okuyasu…"

They retreated to another part of the forest, as they were going to treat Josuke. However, Nanao doesn't know about Shining Diamond, especially since it heals her. Josuke's Stand has another flaw, other than not reviving the dead, it can heal anyone, but not to himself.

* * *

That night, Josuke was lying in a cot, with his chest and waist bandaged up. Nanao was kneeling beside him and sobbed, "It's my fault… I let Josuke get hurt…"

She hugged him and closed her eyes, weeping to him. She was waiting for him to wake up, since he passed out from the loss of blood. Nanao stayed by his side, holding his hand, waiting for him to wake up.

Hours passed by, as it was now Midnight. Josuke suddenly woke up, and sat up. He gasped, and looked around, "Huh? Where am I? No way… This…"

He remembered that he was shot in the back, with an arrow, but suddenly, he doesn't feel any pain, anymore. He whispered, "I remember… After fighting Sakurako, someone stabbed be… but the pain is gone. Did Shining Diamond fix me? No… Shining Diamond cannot. I should know that. But… How did I get an instant heal up?"

He looked down onto Nanao, who is sound asleep, lying on his lap. He smiled and said, "Nanao…"

He then thought, "Wait… Did she-? Could she have done this? Okuyasu and Koichi were already gone, but… Wait… Could it be? This girl, hunted by Sakurako, is…"

He came to the conclusion and remarked, "This girl… has a Stand!"

He placed his hand on Nanao's head and held her. He said, "Whatever you did, thanks. I don't know why and how you did it, but… It's a shame that you don't know it, but you have a special power, like mine."

Josuke lied back down, as Nanao was still asleep. He sighed and said, "I better get to sleep. We better find this Sakurako and stop her, before she uses your powers for evil."

He went to sleep, as Nanao snuggled by his chest, on her own. They slept all night, as the moon shone over them.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Sakurako was watching Morioh Town, from far away, as she was waiting. Kikuko appeared with Nanao's bow and said, "She's here in Morioh."

Sakurako nodded, "All goes to plan. We'll get Nanao, alright. But what those Stand Users don't know is… we're not going to kill them. We're going to _convince_ them."

Kikuko grinned, "I like it, Sis… What's your plan?"

Sakurako smiled, "You'll see… Nanao is nothing to be trifled with… but… You and I both know what she is capable of."

They nodded to each other, and prepared for their next attack.

* * *

That morning, Nanao woke up, and was lying by Josuke. She moaned, "Josuke…"

She sat up and yawned. He moaned, waking up, and said, "Oh, good morning, Nanao…"

She gasped, "Josuke? I thought-."

He said, "Yeah, somehow I feel so much better."

"I didn't mean to let you go through that… I mean, you-."

"Hey, I know what you did."

Nanao gasped in shock, as Josuke smirked, "Now… We're even."

He held her hand, but she jerked away and cried, "NO! You… You weren't supposed to know!"

He asked, "NO! Hear me out! I know how you fixed me! Are you-?"

She shouted, "NO! I said drop it! It's nothing! You were only wounded lightly, and just passed out from exhaustion!"

She panted, as he stared at her. He responded, "Wait… Tell me the truth. What are you? Are you a Stand User?"

Nanao asked, "Stand User? What is that?"

He gasped, "No way… If you're not a Stand User, you should see my Shining Diamond."

"Is that a euphemism for your sexy body? Pervert!"

"WHAT? Wait a min-!" He halted, and then realized, "Hold on… So, if you're not a Stand User… then, your…"

She turned away and sobbed, "I knew meeting you was a bad idea."

She walked off, "Goodbye."

She walked, and then ran off, as he cried, "NANAO, WAIT!"

He growled, chasing after her, "Damn it! Get back here! What are you supposed to be?"

She shouted, "STOP CHASING ME ALREADY! I don't like needy boys!"

"DO I _LOOK_ NEEDY?"

"QUIT CHASING ME!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

"I have NOTHING to hide!"

"THEN SHOW ME! WHAT ARE YOU? STAND USER? ALIEN? WHAT? JUST TELL ME!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT-!"

She suddenly tripped, and Josuke dove in and caught her. They landed onto each other, but Nanao's face planted onto Josuke's, touching lips. They kissed briefly, and then Nanao pushed back, shouting, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

He grabbed her arm, as Nanao was crying. He said, "Just who are you? Why did you heal me, quickly?"

She sniffled, as she whimpered, "I'm… I cannot say. I have no idea who or what I am. I'm just a normal girl."

She broke free and wept, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't even come to Morioh, at all."

He asked, "No, it's fine, but… You love me, right?"

She nodded, as he said, "Well, I'm not into romance yet, but… I do care for you, Nanao Kashima. You're like an angel that came to me. Shining Diamond can heal anyone, but me. You're like a Second Shining Diamond, one that can heal the original. I just wanted to know. That arrow to the back… it was severe, but when I awoke, you were by my side, and the wound vanished, like it never happened. You're like a lifesaver, you know that. You came to me for help, after I saved you first, and that woman made you what you are."

Nanao sniffled, "What do you know? I don't even have this Stand, whatever it is… I just wish that-."

She hugged him and cried on his chest. Josuke held her tight and said, "It's alright. I'm going to stay by your side. That old hag of a woman, that witch who turned you to stone… She'll get hers. Believe me, I've met someone that hurt me from within. And because of that, I chose to protect this town and the people I love… including you, Nanao Kashima…"

He smiled, "You got my back. You deserve to be safe with me."

Nanao giggled, "Thank you… I'm sorry I acted so rude… Forgive me, but… I do love you…"

He said, "Never mind that. Listen, last night, I said that you stay at the Morioh Grand Hotel with Jotaro Kujo!"

Nanao explained, "Well, after we had a talk, he just stared at me, very forcefully, and I left to get some air… After that, I was captured, and here I was. And then you came along…"

She hugged him and smiled, "…well, forget all that, baby. I'm happy that you are my Shining Knight in-, well, you get the idea."

She thought, " _Knight in Shining Diamond Armor…_ That would've been so cool, but… That was lame."

He said, as he held her hand, "Come on. We'll go somewhere safe. I don't have school today, so, we'll be taking our time, elsewhere. After that, I want to learn more about this Sakurako woman."

They walked together, as Nanao was behind him, feeling very infatuated by him. Of course, the people in Morioh didn't pay attention, since Nanao was different.

* * *

That evening, Josuke and Okuyasu decided to pay the sisters a visit, maybe to shed some light over what is going on. Okuyasu waited, as he said, "Waiting gives me the runs… I can't wait that long for those two witches!"

Josuke said, "Believe me, the hags will get theirs. And I don't care what. I want to know more about them _and_ Nanao."

Okuyasu asked, "So, how was your day with Kashima? Curious, since you two were together, after she _healed_ you."

Josuke said, "Well, all we did was hide from others; even went to an anime shop for some stuff she likes. I had no idea she was a nerd, or the fact we had an otaku shop in Morioh."

Okuyasu groaned, "Man, this town is huge, but I wanna go hit Kameyu, if I had the swag!"

Josuke sighed, "Don't remind me. I'm flat broke from Nanao's shopping. But I still got some on my card, for savings."

The leaves rustled, as Josuke said, "Shh! They came."

He called, "HELLO? Sakurako? We need to talk!"

Sakurako appeared, alongside Kikuko. They gasped, as Okuyasu cried, "WHAT? **_TWO_** SAKURAKOS?!"

Josuke growled, "So, you two were in on this set-up! Twin sisters, I get… But why suddenly go after Nanao?"

Sakurako replied, "Why should we? We were after her, for our own fun… Mainly to see how long she last again us."

Kikuko added, "But the situation has changed, Josuke Higashikata. You there, the other smarmy thug."

Okuyasu asked, "Who me? You better say carefully, you prune bitch!"

Kikuko argued, "Curb your tongue, lad! I'm forever 17!"

Sakurako added, "So am I." and shrugged in embarrassment.

Josuke asked, "HOW OLD ARE YOU TWO? You look 17, but you act like old ladies!"

Kikuko stated, "We cannot divulge our ages, boy."

Sakurako answered, "And even so, we're ageless. You could say that we're over a century old."

Josuke barked, "So, you're young to be immortal? Great, you're hags among hags! What are you? Stand Users? Demons? Vampires? OUT WITH IT!"

Kikuko said to Okuyasu, "Lad, you leave. This is between us and him."

"NO WAY!" Okuyasu yelled, "I'm sticking with Josuke! He's my buddy, and I'm not letting you hurt him! Anybody harms him, they go through me!"

Kikuko sighed, "Suit yourself."

Okuyasu jeered, "Go walk the plank, you 117-year old pirate!"

Kikuko snuffed, "Look, I had this eye covered, for a reason. Something YOU will never understand, BOTH of you!"

Sakurako stated, "But our time draws near. Josuke Higashikata, we have a surprise for you…"

She showed them Nanao, turned to stone, again, only lying on a stone bed, lying straight with her eyes closed. Josuke screamed, "NANAO!"

Okuyasu yelled, "BASTARDS! YOU KILLED HER!"

He ran after Sakurako, but Kikuko stopped him, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!"

She slammed an elbow to the gut, and kicked him in the face, knocking him out cold. Josuke ran to the stone Nanao and said, "You did it again! YOU were the ones that turned Nanao into a stone statue!"

Kikuko asked, " _Again_?"

Sakurako said, "He meant from the other day… when he found her in the bushes, after I tried to make her-."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Josuke yelled.

His hair stood on end and was angry. Sakurako moaned, "Watch yourself, Sis. His hair gets riled up, and he gets extremely crossed. Plus, don't insult said hair. He's a time bomb."

Kikuko smirked, "That hair? Feh. That hair reminds me of that Spicer kid. And it's still ugly… Now the lad's father, his hair was perfect… only he takes after that annoying brat of his."

Josuke growled, "Hag or no hag… You wanna say again about my hair? Nanao's life is as stake… so, unless you wanna lose the _other_ eye, you free Nanao, right now!"

He was infuriated. Kikuko just insulted his hair, which is a **_no-no_** to Josuke Higashikata. Kikuko smiled and calmly replied, "No."

 **POW!  
** " **DORA!** " Shining Diamond socked Kikuko in the face, and Josuke was completely angry.

"KIKUKO!" Sakurako snarled.

Josuke glared at Sakurako, as he said, "I won't forgive anyone that talks shit about my hair! Nanao would've done the same, if someone talks shit about her boobs! Her breasts are big, but she cannot deny it! You and your sister crossed the line, turning her into stone!"

Sakurako stated, "You freed her, and we had no idea what!"

Josuke stated, "You think you'd know? Did you see how your one-eyed hag fell in one punch? Huh?"

Sakurako nervously said, "NO… I…"

He went closer, "You think for one second you can steal her bow, and tried to drain her of everything?"

Sakurako squeaked, "N-n-n-n-no?"

He yelled, as he was near the younger twin, "Who the hell do you think you are, asshole? You can steal Nanao's stuff, and turn her into a rock, but don't you DARE talk smack about my pride and joy! Now, I'm going to tell you, one last time, to revive Nanao, at once!"

Sakurako whimpered, "Uh… uh… _You_ do it. I can't reverse it, but you can…"

Josuke sighed, and then calmed down, "Fine. But just so you know, I'm not doing this BS of a fairy tale. Kiss of Love, not gonna happen. Besides, she kissed me, first, before she turned to stone. Luckily, Shining Diamond will take care of it. It did it before, it can do it again."

He approached her and said, "Nanao, I'm sorry… Please forgive me for all this happening… It's rude to harm such girls, even ageless relics; but I won't let you be harmed by them, again…"

He used Shining Diamond to revert Nanao back to human form. But this time, Nanao didn't wake up. Josuke gasped, "Huh? Wait… You mean… She's dead?"

Nanao remained lifeless, as her body was lying peacefully. Sakurako nodded, "That's how it was done…"

He snarled, "Sakurako… YOU BITCH!"

Sakurako shrieked, as she was about to be assaulted, but Kikuko came to and shouted, "WAIT!"

She was bloodied, as she moaned, "Please… Josuke Higashikata… She's not dead… It's a spell we were trying, for certain ninjas…"

"Ninjas?" Josuke asked, "Wait… You're saying she-? Hold on! She's a ninja?"

Sakurako nodded, as she confessed, "She's a blood ninja… or as they say it, the heritage of a ninja. Her real name was _Nanao Kashiwa_ , and she was from Kikuko's village…"

Kikuko said, "It was no coincidence you met her, Josuke Higashikata… We spied on you, after I shot you in the arrow, and learned about her healing abilities… and then we saw _your_ healing abilities, which were bizarre. In this case, we were planning to turn her into stone, and make her a monument… but the plans changed… We figured that you cared for her so much… that you are in love with her."

He gasped, "ME?"

Sakurako said, "We had no clue. We are not the evil ones here, boy. She deserves better."

He complained, "Then why did you want her dead?"

She replied, "To be honest, we don't know… She's the last of her kind, the Kashiwa, to appear in Japan… She shouldn't even be here."

He said, "But yet, she wants a normal life, being she's a healing ninja…"

"That's exactly right. However, all we did was make her suffer for so long. And what you've done for her… We're the bad ones. We're sorry…"

He went to Nanao, who's still out cold. He said, "I never knew how it felt… I don't feel love, but then again, I'm still young… I just recently found out I have a father, Joseph Joestar, from my nephew, Mr. Jotaro, and that I'm an heir to the Joestar Family… I lost my grandfather, a police officer who protected Morioh Town… and learned of a crazy evil moment in our town. You think Nanao suffered? I have… You think that I would let people treat me like smack, all because of drama going on? After my grandfather died, I swore to protect the city, from evil villains like you… But all this, this is different. Maybe I do care for her, and I don't care if she's a ninja by blood relation… I have feelings for her, since Shining Diamond doesn't heal my own wounds. But… Nanao's healing abilities doesn't heal her own wounds, either… So, you could say, we're _Great Healing Soulmates_."

Kikuko moaned, and threw Nanao's bow and arrow to his feet, "Here. She may need these. She deserves it."

Sakurako nodded, and said, "We apologize for what happened here… Anyways, I advise that you keep this a secret, and we'll keep a secret about _Shining Diamond_ , your own powers."

Kikuko walked off and said, "Let's go home. I wanna get that new video game, before it sells out."

Sakurako followed and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

They disappeared, as they were headed to a video game store. Josuke said, "Well, they're happy."

He picked up the bow and arrow and then said, "Nanao… This is for you…"

Nanao was given back her bow and arrow, and Josuke petted her head. He said, "I had no idea you were a ninja, but your secret's safe with me…"

He kissed her and said, "I'll come back, when you're all better. Goodbye, Nanao Kashima."

He walked off, and griped, "That's just _great_ … The one girl that is my equal, and she's already dead."

Okuyasu was coming to, as he moaned, "Ungh… What was the number of that truck."

"I don't know, but it's 17…" Josuke said.

He helped him up and said, "It's over. We stopped them, but…"

They turned to Nanao, who's still sleeping. Josuke stated, "Apparently, those hags planned on saving her, through love. She and I have healing powers, but the one thing we do not have… is a Stand."

Okuyasu moaned, "So, she's an alien or something?"

Josuke smiled, "Something like that. Now, come on. Let's get outta here."

They walked together, leaving the spot, but…

"JOSUKE!"

Nanao suddenly sat up, and was standing, clutching her bow and arrow, with tears in her eyes. She wept, "Josuke… Do you love me? I heard every word… after you healed me… You… You had it rough… but…"

She shouted, "ANSWER ME! DO YOU LOVE ME, YES OR NO?"

Josuke said, as he smiled, "Well, not to be rude, but I did save your life, so yes. Now, we're even, thanks to you."

Nanao smiled, as she rubbed her eyes. She sniffled, "Josuke… I love you!"

She ran to him and hugged him tightly. But she hugged Okuyasu. She sobbed, "Josuke… I love you…"

Okuyasu said, "Uh… I'm not Josuke…"

Nanao gasped, "Oops! Sorry… I must've been blinded by my tears…"

Okuyasu was smooshed onto his chest, by Nanao's huge chest, and he grinned, "Eh, no worries. Now I know how soft you are, compared to Josuke."

He grinned lecherously, as Josuke roared, "EW, OKUYASU!"

Nanao blushed heavily and cried, "HUH? DID I-?"

She wailed, "CURSE MY FLAT BOOBS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Okuyasu pleaded, "No, I'm sorry! You're glorious with those huge hot knockers!"

Nanao hollered, as she was holding up her right fist, "SHUT UP, PERVERT!"

 **SOCK!  
** She socked him, as Okuyasu was sent flying. Josuke sighed, as he said, viewing Okuyasu in orbit, "Oh, Okuyasu… What an idiot."

She panted heavily, as she held her chest, but Josuke said to her, "Well, remind me never to leave you with Okuyasu. He knows well, but he's not bright in the head."

He held her hand and said, "Come on. I'll take you someplace, here in Morioh. You're welcome to visit me, anytime."

Nanao smiled, "Josuke…"

She held his arm, and then smiled, "Let's go~!"

They held hands and walked together. Josuke, in the 15 years of his life, has gotten himself a girlfriend, a girl who is a Brainiac, a nerd, an otaku, and a ninja by blood. Things have gotten greater for Josuke Higashikata.

* * *

Until…

The next day, Nanao was knocking on the door of Josuke's house, and the door opened. A woman appeared in an orange shirt and white pants, with short dark blue hair. She asked, "Oh? Who are you?"

Nanao introduced herself, in her beige summer outfit, "Hello, is Josuke Higashikata home? I'm a friend of his, from a while back."

The woman said, "Oh, you must be Josuke's girlfriend."

Nanao gasped, as she called, "I'll get him. JOSUKE! You got a visitor! Get your butt down here!"

Josuke huffed, "Yeah, yeah, I hear you, Mom!"

He was brushing his hair, and then, he gasped, seeing Nanao. They looked on, as Tomoko, his Mom, said in a smile, "You two know each other? I see that you found a girlfriend, did you, Josuke? Just be home by 8, kiddo. You two have fun on your date."

She left, as they stared at each other in shock. Nanao blushed heavily, "Was she-?"

He gulped, "My Mom? Yeah… Uh… Well…"

Tomoko called to Nanao, "Tell me, if you're not going anywhere, Miss, would you like to stay for some coffee, before you go?"

Nanao replied, "Uh, sure, ma'am!"

She whispered to him, "You know, if we are dating, and get married, she's going to be a nice mother-in-law." She joked, "JK~!" and then left to join Tomoko.

Josuke groaned, as he said, "Great… Imagine the in-laws _she'll_ get, if we _do_ get married…" as he was referring to Jotaro Kujo and Joseph Joestar, his relatives.

He sulked down and groaned, "Kashima… and Higashikata… Boyfriend and girlfriend… This is just _great_ …"

And apparently, the romance between a ninja and Stand User began, as true love came to the town of Morioh.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
